


Dinner Date

by Notmarysue



Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, Mild Blood, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Mind control is easy. At least it is if you don't get distracted





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



The only problem with Jonas little sabotage plan was that he had greatly underestimated Virginia's endurance. He thought he could just walk in, manipulate her date into saying some rather questionable things for a few a minutes, and then leave triumphant. Half an hour later all three of them were still there. The extent of Jonas disturbed imagination was beginning to wear thin.

"I think a good relationship is like a hostage situation. It-"

"Are you ready to order?" and then, of course, there was the waitress. She'd interrupted three times already and it was really beginning to get on his nerves. It had taken long enough to talk himself into this plan and every moment he spent distracted he became a little more unsure. No matter how hard in tried he always ended up breaking his vow not to use his powers. In fact, he'd already broken it twice that months, both for admittedly stupid reasons. Somehow he'd managed to convince himself this was for the greater good. It was for Virginia after all. There was no way she could ever be happy with that stranger. She'd be so lonely if she moved out and ended up far away, leaving him with an unemployed electric bear and four sexually confused clones. "Sir"

Oh yeah the waitress 

"Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something" Jonas finally regained focus and looked up. The woman sighed. It was far too late and she didn't get paid nearly enough to deal with weirdos.

"Are you ready to order?" She chirpy repeated forcing herself to smile. Jonas rather wished she wouldn't. Her fake happiness looked unnatural, almost like it was hurting her. 

"Oh right urm" he quickly looked down at the menu. He'd been paying too much attention to the task at hand to even consider eating. 

"Were you talking to yourself a second ago?" The waitress asked with concerned curiosity. 

"Yeah, I have a urr...health and safety test at work tomorrow. I was just checking that I knew everything" he lied, avoiding eye contact. 

"I could have sworn you mentioned something about hostages"

"Well, you never know what's going to happen. Best to be prepared for everything" he flashed a nervous smile and hoped she wouldn't question it any further. To his relief, she didn't. "Can I just get a bread basket" he grinned, gently handing back the menu. 

"No" she shook her head and shoved the menu back before it could even leave his hand. 

"No?" He chuckled, not really sure what to do with the situation. He had hoped for as little interaction as humanly possible. 

"I'm sorry sir but if you want to stay at this table you can't just eat the free bread basket. You'll actually need to pay for something"

"I just paid like a dollar and twenty-two cents on a glass of water" more than any amount of water should ever cost in Jonas' eyes. "Can I just get another drink?"

"I'm sorry this is the restaurant area. You're going to have to order something to eat" Jonas sighed. He wasn't entirely sure if it was because he needed to or because he was trying to make a point. Probably a little bit of both. "I don't make the rules, Sir"

"I know, I know" he grumbled. He took the menu and placed it down on the table. This whole thing was more infuriating than he thought it would be.

\-------------  
"I think a good relationship is like a hostage situation" Where did it all go wrong? The date had been going so well, then all of a sudden he was telling some of the most awkward and uncomfortable stories she'd ever been forced to sit through. All of them sexist, most of the illegal. Trust her to draw out of the weirdos. "It-wait what was I saying?"

"Your nose is bleeding" Virginia pointed out. She was only half paying attention at this point, the half she needed to make it look like she was at least trying to listen to what he was saying. The rest of her was firmly blocking the entire conversation out. Her date noticed the blots of red falling on the table. He dabbed his nose with hands and saw the blood. "Oh dear God"

"Calm down it's not that bad" Virginia brought herself back to reality. She hasn't seen a grown man freak out over a minor issue so much in years. Actually, that wasn't true. Neither of the men she lived with was very emotionally mature. 

"Virginia I never get nose bleeds," he told her carefully reaching over for a napkin "I am so sorry"

"Don't be. It can't be helped" she was honestly surprised to hear he was sorry at all. After the last thirty minutes, she didn't think he was the type to apologise for anything. 

"I just haven't felt too great tonight. I can't quite put my finger on it" he pinched its nose. It wasn't a very dignified look. It certainly wasn't the way he wanted to present himself on a first date.

"Not great how?" Virginia sat upright. Maybe there was an explanation for the strange behaviour after all. 

"I don't know it's a...mental block of sorts or a black out maybe. I mean we were talking about how we were having a great time and then it's just blank space. It's like I wasn't here at all. I don't even know what we've been talking about for the last few minutes" Virginia scanned the room. She knew something felt off. She spotted a familiar face a few tables away. She listened to him trying and failing to keep his voice calm as he struggled to get rid of the waitress. 

"If I go and sit at the bar will you leave me alone?" Jonas snapped. 

"Certainly" he got up, snatching his jacket as he went, dramatically threw himself down onto a bar stool, and looked back to the waitress for approval. She nodded, now satisfied, and moved onto the next table.

"Do you have any idea why that might be?" Virginia's date asked. He was genuinely growing concerned for his health. Men of his age shouldn't be forgetting such large chunks of time so suddenly. 

"Yeah, I think I have some idea" Virginia uttered quietly. She turned back and placed a reassuring hand on his. "It's probably just stress"

"Stress, right" he laughed nervously. Goodness, if this was what a first date did to time then long term relationships were going to be a nightmare. 

"Listen I have to go" Virginia got up and carefully tugged her chair in.

"What? So soon? Did I do something wrong?" He would have got up after her but he was still focusing on pitching his nose. 

"No, no it's...just" she looked over to Jonas. He'd settled down at the bar now and was trying to order himself a beer. There was no chance another glass of overpriced water was going to get him back into the right head space. She turned back to her date and shrugged. "My family has a bit of a weird thing about me dating.

"Your family?" He chuckled "Aren't you old enough to" but within the blink of an eye she was gone without a trace.

**Author's Note:**

> May I say from the bottom of my heart FIRST


End file.
